


These Things Happen In War

by Circuit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuit/pseuds/Circuit
Summary: Five years ago, Marianne requested to be transferred to the Black Eagle house so as to receive more teachings from Professor Byleth. It was as an innocent a request as any. All it should have affected was her education. So why did it lead to one of the first people she could call a friend standing opposed to her on the battlefield?Slight spoilers for a Black Eagle route with Marianne recruited.





	These Things Happen In War

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble I threw together based on my own experiences playing Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I had spent a lot of time working on recruiting Marianne (and due to reaching the requirements for the other Golden Deer girls in the process, I recruited them, too.) By the time I reached chapter 14 and had spent all that time in the time skip, I completely forgot how often I'd see her and Hilda spending time together. Until I had Marianne target Hilda for attack and was immediately hit with regret with their rather tearful exchange. 
> 
> I wanted to delve into Marianne's emotions following this battle, and used her classmates I recruited as a sounding board. I'm not entirely confident in how well I captured their characters and relationships, but I hope I did them some justice. I hope you enjoy!

Time seemed to slow down, as if making sure the impact of her spell would be properly burned into memory. Hilda’s last scream still echoed around them. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Sorting supplies in the infirmary, cleaning up the library, or just helping her actually laugh and forget herself for a moment over a nice tea party in the monastery courtyard. That was supposed to happen.

She was hurt by an archer that the Professor was quick to engage in combat. Petra was preoccupied with incoming Almyran wyverns soaring over the city walls. Edelgard was off to the docks, going after the Almyran leader himself to halt the reinforcements. Leonie and the other cavalry were moving to take the city gates. Lysithea was nearby, but lost somewhere in the chaos of battle. Nobody else saw Hilda coming. She could intercept her, heal herself a little, and perhaps the shock of Marianne of all people opposing her would make her stop. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The Church of Seiros was corrupt, that much was clear. The goddess would never condone their rush to execute dissidents. The Goddess wouldn’t have saved the Professor from death if the Professor’s support of Edelgard wasn’t just. That’s part of why Edelgard declared this war. That’s why Marianne stayed with the Black Eagles. She first requested to join because the Professor made her feel safe, but now she felt she could make a positive difference with them on top of all this. That was supposed to happen.

The spell struck Hilda harder than intended. Maybe it was her panic in the fray. Maybe it was how Hilda even now, as an enemy, still smiled and encouraged her. Maybe a part of her was bitter with her for standing against the Empire despite the similar ideals Claude and Edelgard must hold. Or maybe this was the manifestation of bad luck invoked by her Crest. Regardless of the reason, Hilda fell. Just like that. This is the reality of what happened.

Hilda was just yet another casualty of this war. And Marianne was her killer.

Perhaps this was always meant to happen. As one who held the Crest of the Beast, perhaps Marianne was always supposed to take the life of one she called a friend.

She thought she heard Claude’s voice cry out in shock, someone giving a word of thanks for her assistance, maybe even Hilda mumbling out some final words. She couldn’t really be certain of what exactly was said. The only thing that was clear to her were the last words Hilda addressed to her. The final exchange before the fatal attack.

“It’s okay, Marianne. These things happen in war.”

“I’m sorry, Hilda…” Marianne couldn’t help but repeat herself as she slumped against her steed, trying desperately to keep the tears from her eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

~~~

“-so we’re waiting on some Bergliez guy, I think he's Caspar's brother? Either way, we're waiting on him to get here and take over the situation,” Leonie was explaining.

“I see…” Marianne mumbled, staring off to the side. The two were sitting at an outdoor cafe in Derdriu proper. The restaurant itself wasn’t open, not that they were expecting it to be, but it was certainly less busy than being at the docks or the main streets that the Imperial army was now occupying.

“I’m really glad we were able to take the city without damaging it, though,” Leonie laughed. “I was kind of worried Edelgard would end up trampling it, even if the Professor tried reigning her in. Actually, Lysithea was telling me just before we came here- are you listening to me, Marianne?”

“Huh?” Marianne blinked, glancing up from the table. As soon as she met Leonie’s sharp, surveying gaze, she directed her eyesight to a tent-covered stall a few buildings down the road behind her. “Sorry, I…”

Leonie frowned, before letting out a sigh. “I was thinking you were doing better these days, but…” She shook her head. “No, I guess after these last few fights, it makes sense you’d be feeling down again. Is this about Claude?”

Marianne hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head, looking back to the table. “It’s nothing…”

“If it was nothing, I doubt it’d bother you like this,” Leonie said. “I meant what I said back at the Academy all those years ago, you know. I want to have conversations with you. Even if it’s a heavy topic, talk to me.”

Marianne remained quiet for a moment, before speaking in barely more than a whisper. “Why did you side with Lady Edelgard?”

“Why did I side with her?” Leonie repeated, leaning back in her seat and looking up at the clouds drifting above them. “Uh, I don’t think I really did. I mean, yeah, I’m here helping her and her empire, but that’s more because I’m doing what Captain Jeralt asked of me. I’m helping the Professor. And since the Professor’s helping Edelgard, I’m helping her too.”

“What about Lysithea? Why is she here?”

“Lysithea? Uh, I dunno… I mean, it’s not like she and I never talk, because we do, but… we never really talked about that? Uh, her family’s one of the Alliance nobles that was for the Empire, right? I guess I figured that’s why she was here.”

“Hm…”

Leonie closed her eyes a moment before returning her gaze to Marianne. “Uh, and before you ask, I never really talked much with those former Blue Lion kids, so I don’t know why they’d leave their homeland for this. Why do you want to know, anyway?”

“I just…” Marianne shuddered from a repressed, dry sob. “I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing anymore…”

“Did something happen?” Leonie frowned.

“I… I killed Hilda…” Marianne’s voice cracked as she became unable to hold back her tears any longer, wrapping her arms around herself as she quietly cried.

“Hilda…” Leonie repeated the name. “She was fighting out there today?”

Marianne nodded, her crying keeping her from giving a verbal response.

Leonie scratched the back of her head, cringing slightly at the sight. _Damn it, what can I say here?_ “Hey, Marianne? Um, remember Ignatz? He was in the Golden Deer with us?”

“I-Ignatz?” Marianne sputtered a little between her crying.

“Yeah, I… it’s not the same thing, obviously, but when we were fighting at the bridge last month…” Leonie coughed to clear her throat before speaking softer. “I saw him die.”

“...huh?” Marianne blinked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Leonie sighed. “Um, sorry I didn’t mention it before, it’s just…”

“Why?”

“Why…? Why am I telling you or-?”

“Why did he have to die…?” Marianne mumbled, her trembling getting worse. “He never cared for fighting… He always took the time to show me the pretty sights or his new drawing… Why did he…?”

“Because… he chose to fight,” Leonie said carefully. “Yeah, it was never his thing, he told me as much back at the monastery, but… He stood his ground against us. He didn’t run when things went bad. He didn’t surrender. It was a sad end, but that’s just what war is like…”

“...Did he have a chance?” Marianne asked, her voice barely audible.

“Huh?” Leonie leaned closer to hear her better. “Uh, I think? I didn’t see the whole thing, but-”

“Hilda didn’t,” Marianne said simply, her volume rising slightly. “I killed her with one spell.” Her voice caught in her throat and she gave a pitiful whimper. “If not for my Crest, maybe… Maybe none of this would have…”

Leonie’s face fell and she buried it in her hands. _Damn it, I’m making it worse! ...No, don't flip out. Come on, stay calm for her…_ “I-I’m sure your Crest didn’t cause this war, so don’t go there, alright? As for Hilda, uh… Did… she say anything before she… passed?”

“She-” Marianne hiccuped. “She-”

“She said she didn’t blame you.” The two of them jolted as Lysithea’s voice suddenly cut in, the girl herself stepping out of an alleyway with purpose to her step.

Marianne sat upright in surprise, quickly rubbing her eyes. “L-Lysithea!”

“Geez, you even startled me!” Leonie complained. “How long were you eavesdropping?”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, I just… happened to overhear...” Lysithea trailed off before clearing her throat and walking up to the table the two sat at. “I had come running as soon as I saw Hilda heading towards the Professor. I saw you intercept her. And I heard her tell you it was okay you were on opposite sides.”

Marianne said nothing, simply looking down once more and sniffling.

Leonie seemed slightly relieved. “See, Marianne? It’s okay. She wouldn’t want you to be this torn up over this. It’s just how wars go.”

“But… she was so nice and… what if she had the chance Ignatz had?” Marianne asked.

“Hilda wouldn’t budge,” Lysithea shook her head. “You remember how lazy she was. That she was actually here, fighting for Claude’s sake, even against you? She was going to keep at it until the end. Honestly, she’s probably happier having been able to see you again. I know you two spent a lot of time in each other’s company before… everything happened.”

“I… guess that might be true…” Marianne mumbled.

“Marianne, listen,” Lysithea said gently, approaching and kneeling down beside her so as to look up into the other girl’s eyes. “I’m not telling you that you can’t mourn for her, and I’m certain Leonie isn’t saying that, either. But-”

“We don’t want you to be in that same bad place you were in back at the Officer’s Academy,” Leonie cut in.

Lysithea nodded. “Exactly. The two of us are here for you, Marianne. And it’s not just your old classmates that care about you. Linhardt was asking around for you, and Edelgard wanted me to…”

“Oh, was that why you were snooping in the alley?” Leonie asked quietly.

Lysithea shot a quick scowl at her before returning her attention to Marianne, keeping a soft expression on her face for her. “Marianne? Always focus on the positives, especially in times as dreary as these. It’s the only way to keep going.”

“...thank you,” Marianne said softly, hesitating for a moment, before slowly sliding out of her chair to wrap her arms around Lysithea in a hug.

Lysithea smiled, tenderly returning it with one arm and beckoning to Leonie with the other.

Leonie chuckled a little, before walking around the table and joining them in their hug. “Feeling better? Sorry I wasn’t much help on my own…”

“It’s fine,” Marianne said, closing her eyes and leaning into the other two. “I’m sorry to worry you… I’m not over what I’ve done yet, but…”

“Just take your time,” Lysithea said, gently drawing out of the hug. “I’ll speak with Edelgard and the Professor to ensure there’s at least a little break before we move into Faerghus. For us all to heal.”

“Sounds good,” Leonie nodded. “Marianne, should we get back to the others?”

“Yes.” Marianne took Leonie’s and Lysithea’s hands, the three helping each other back to their feet. As Lysithea and Leonie led the way down the streets of Derdriu, Marianne lagged back slightly, clasping her hands together in prayer. _Goddess, please watch over Hilda. And Ignatz and Claude, too. I’m doing this for you and for my friends, so the Church can’t misuse your name any longer. I want my friends to be right. About uniting Fódlan, and about my Crest being more than a curse. So please…_

She looked up from her hands to see the rest of her allies, her friends, deep in conversation at the edge of town. Despite the conversation, though, Byleth still took a moment to glance over in Marianne’s direction as she passed by, flashing her a relieved smile.

Marianne made sure to wipe away any lingering tears on her face before giving a small smile in return. _Please watch over and protect us._


End file.
